Dreams
by Tidus17
Summary: Yaoi. Ryoma,Tezuka and Eiji go to a bar.Tezuka and Ryoma get drunk so they stay at Eiji's house but somthing happens while they're there.Rated R for Lemon.I'm trying too finishe another story so don't think i'm going to stop the other one.
1. Ryoma's Big Mistake

Dreams

**A/N** This is my second story that i've done so don't expect a very good story.I know I haven't finished my other story **The Chosen One**, but that doesn't mean that I stopped writing it it just means i'm going too try to write two stories at the same time so enjoy.**_Warning:_** This is a Yaoi so if you don't like yaoi the don't read it and it also has lemon.

Ch. 1 Ryoma's Big Mistake.

_**Ryoma's POV**_

_It was all a big mistake.It didn't mean to happen but it did so i'll just have to leave with it.The big mistake was that I had it with Kunimitsu.It all started a week ago..._

"Ryoma," Tezuka called. "Why don't you come with me and Eiji to the bar, it'll be really fun?" I didn't know what to say. I had alot of homework and it was late."Sure why not," I anwsered. " Great lets go."

The bar was only for 15 and above people fortunately I was 16. Whan we got there they're were alot of people." Lets go sit at that table," Eiji requested. "Sure why not."

"What would you like boys?" asked the waitress."The same for me and Tezuka how 'bout you Ryoma?" asked Eiji." A beer will be fine," I answered."Three beers coming up."

**_An hour later_**

After a while it was getting late and me and Tezuka were pretty drunk, but Eiji wasn't. After a while Eiji insitead me and Tezuka stay at his house so we said sure.On the way back I was getting sleepy and forgot about school, and my homework. Eiji's house was pretty big it had two floors five bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"You guys will have to sleep in the same room one of you cand sleep on the floor and the other one can sleep on the bed ok?" Eiji asked. "Ok whatever," I said still drunk.

We finally got to the room and pulled out some blankets."I'm not tired are you?" Tezuka asked."No, but I am drunk," suddenly Tezuka came closer to me and closer and closer then he kissed me. I didn't hold back I kissed back. Then he stuck his tounge in my mouth exploring inside.I was a little shock but too drunk to notice so I let him come in.

After that he pushed me on the bed and got on top of me.He took my shirt of and started to kiss me again.I kissed back and took off his T-shirt. Then he went down and started to lick my chest and abs.Then I put him on the bed and got on top of him. I unbutton his pants and took them off.

I could see his member fully erected. I started to rub it with my hands and then my face. I slowly took off his boxers and finally saw his dick.Now that he was fully naked he then got on top of me and took of my pants and boxers revealing my penis. Then he put it in his mouth and started sucking it really hard. With one hand I grabbed the sheets as the pleasure went on and with the other I putt on his head pushing my penis more down his troat.

Then he stopped. I sighed of disappointment. And then I grabed him and I got on top of him and sucked his penis.He moaned rather loudly and put his hand on my head and put his penis up my throat. He was about to reach his climax when he stopped me. " I want to be inside you when you cum," he said. "Ok," I said. Then he turned me over and then I could feel it come inside me.

It went in so deep That I screamed. Then he pumped faster and faster and faster."Ryoma!" he yelled ."Tezuka!" Then I yelled Then I realized what I was doing. I was having sex with another boy. I couldn't realize it beacause we were both drunk. This wasn't supposed to happen. That was my big mistake but it was to late. I released my seed on the bed and Tezuka released his inside me. I could feel it.

Then the door flew opened.It was Eiji."I heard a screamed so I came running back here!" He said in a skocked way. I could Tell he was really shocked because he look like he saw an Hippo fly or something.

Well thats it can anyone guess what happends. I don't know if I should keep going it depends if people like it or not so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R and flames are allowed.


	2. Finally In Love

**Dreams**

**A/N** Hi thanks for the reviews. I wasn't going to write Ch2 but because I got good reviews to keep writing ( besides one which I don't know if its a flame or not oh well) I'm going to keep writing this story. On one of my reviews someone took my story a little to seriously. This story has nothing to do with the graphic novels or the show do if someone hangsout someone they don't useally do sorry but I've only read two Graphic novels. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Warning:_** This fic contains yaoi so if you do not like yaoi the don't read it it also contains lemon.

**Ch 2: Finally In Love**

**Ryoma's POV**

"What the hell is going on!" Eiji asked. I looked at Tezuka and he looked at me.We were both confused." Did you guys just have sex?" Eiji asked." I don't know. I think we did. The last thing I remeber is that Tezuka and i were getting ready for bed," I anwsered."Whatever just when you know what happened come tell me, I'll be in my room, Ok. And get some clothes on ok." " Okay." I said.

Tezuka and I were putting on clothes.I looked at Tezuka to see what his expression was, but there was no expression._I wonder how we had sex without noticing._"What do you think happened?" He suddenly asked. I didn't know what to say" All I know is that we gat drunk and had sex for no apperent reason." I anwsered.We were so confused, I mean how can you have sex without knowing it.

" Does this mean we're gay?" Tezuka asked. " I guess so," I anwsered. " I kind of enjoyed it." Tezuka whispered. I was shoked he said that even though I enjoyed it too but who would actually admit it."WHAT!" "You heard me I enjoyed it." He once again said.

" Well I have to admit I also enjoyed it." I said blushing. Then he got all his clothes and turned of the light and said " Goodnight see you in the morning." "But what about telling Eiji?" I asked but by the time I did he was sound asleep." Oh well." I whispered.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Eiji standing right in front of me and Tezuka next to him." So what happend?" Eiji asked. I looked at Tezuka and he just gave me a smiled. I was amazed Tezuka acted like nothing un-normal

ever did happen." Nothing we just had sex thats all." Tezuka calmly said." Yeah thats all what happened now lets get to school cause we'll be late," I said.

Tezuka and I left the room while Eiji was trying to figure out what happen even though we told him." Shit! I forgot to do my homework." I said." Mabye one of your friends will let you copy." Tezuka said while walking out the door. " Yeah i'll ask Shuziko." I said. Shuziko was one of my new friends that went to that school. Every time one of us forgot our home work the other one would let one of us copy it. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was as tall as me.

When we were almost to school we heard someone running behind us. It was Fuji." Hey guys whats up?" Fuji asked." Nothing," I responded." Ok I don't know who do believe but Eiji said that you guys had sex at his house last night. Did you or did you not?" He asked. "Yep ," Tezuka said calmly.

" So that means your gay right?" " I geuss so." I responed.Suddenly the bell rung." Great I have to go to class see you guys later." Fuji called as he ran to class." Ryoma I love you," Tezuka whispered.I looked at him in a shoked look.I was about to say something but he covered my mouth and said " If you do love me come to my house after school ok." And then he ran of.

In the class I geuss Fuji and Eiji told everbody about me and Tezuka because everybody was looking at me.I couldn't pay attention to class because I kept thinking of what Tezuka said before we went to class.I kinda did love him and kinda didn't so I didn't know.While we swaped classes I would sometimes see Tezuka and he would smile at me and I sometimes smiled back.

When school was over I decided to go to Tezuka's house because I geuss I did kind of love him.I was in front of his door and rang the bell.The door swung open and there he was standing in front of me, Tezuka. " Ummmmm..." I started to say ,but he just grabbed me and took me in his house.

" I'm glad you came Ryoma," He said " I geuss I'm glad I came too." I said." Do you want something to drink or we can skip to the other part?" He asked. "Other part?" I asked confuse. All he did was smile and started to walk towards his bedroom.

" Come on," He called. So I went to follow.When we got there he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Then he got on top of me." Tezuka we just had sex last night." I said. "Yeah but that was an accident this is on purpose." He said. He lowered his face towards mine and started kissing me. I didn't hold back.I stuck my ttongue in his mouth and explored.He started to fight back with his tounge so his tongue could get into my mouth.

He broke the kiss and started sucking my neck.I let out a whimper.His tongue flickered around my neck as his hand took off my shirt and his shirt.He stopped sucking my neck and started kissing me again.This time both are tongues were fighting to get into each others mouths.

He broke the kiss and took off my pants and boxers. He could see my fully ercected member.He started stoking it up and down.I let out a soft moan.Then all the sudden I felt his tounge all around my member.When I looked up I saw My member fully in his mouth.I let out a load moan.Good thing he lived alone or someone would of heard me.

I was about to reach my climax when all the sudden he stopped. I sighed of disappointment and I was panting and sweating all over.He then took off his own pants and boxers.Then he got up and went to his drawer and got out a white battle of lube "Ok this might hurt a bit." He warned.I just nodded.Then He turned me around and put some lube all over his member.

Then He slowly pushed inside me.He saw that I was biting my lip so he quickly withdrew."You Ok?" He asked concerned. "Yeah just my first time doing this." Then he slowly once again entered his member into me.He then put it all the way inside me.I pulled my head back and closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasures.He slowly started to trust Slowly but then he got faster and faster.

We both started to moan very load." Oh God, this feels so fucking good!" I yelled. Then we both reached our climax. I ejeculated all over the bed and I could feel his seed inside me. Then the Door flew open.

Ok that was chapter two.Can anyone geuss who the person that came in the room is.Someone try to geusI wanna see if anybody can geuss right.Anyways Please read and review.


End file.
